"Estrellas" - SB And Dora Go Camping REAL episode Overview
Estrellas is the second episode of SpongeBob And Dora Go Camping. The next episode is Salamandras. The last episode is Fuego. Plot SpongeBob and Dora learn about stars. Transcript SpongeBob walked out of his tent yawning and said to Dora (who is standing outside), “Gooood morning, Dora!” Dora shouted, “GOOD MORNING, SPONGEBOB! What do you want to do today?” SpongeBob, “I was thinking since we stayed up late last night chilling with Fred the camp fire, maybe we could just take it easy this morning and watch the sun rise while sitting on a couple chairs. I’m kinda in a coffee mood.” Dora, “WHAT?! You want to go to outer space and meet an alien?” SpongeBob replied, “No! I didn’t say that at-” Dora, “OK!” Dora grabbed a remote out of her backpack, that has one big red button. She pressed it, and two metal platforms from below the ground sprang them out of the Earth’s atmosphere! SpongeBob and Dora crashed through the floor of a big gray spaceship with lots of windows! In front of them stood a pink female alien. The alien said, “HELLO!!!” SpongeBob asked in a deadpan voice, “Who are you?” The alien answered, “My name is SAM!” Dora, “I am DORA!” SpongeBob still talking in a deadpan voice, “I am SpongeBob.” Sam shouted, “GREAT!” SpongeBob, “Yes.” Dora pointed towards a big bright, white ball out the window behind Sam, asking, “WHAT IS THAT?” Sam turned around and said, “That is a estrella! Let’s have a closer look! Hit the hyper drive!” SpongeBob asked, “The hyper what?” The spaceship quickly flew closer to the estrella! SpongeBob and Dora both said, “WOW!” as they noticed how, up close, the estrella looks like the sun! SpongeBob asked, “Why does the estrella look like the sun?” Sam answered, “That is because, like your sun, estrellas are made of fire and gas! The reason your sun looks bigger than estrellas is because it is closer to the Earth!” SpongeBob yelled, “RAD!” Dora yelled, “SUPER RAD!” SpongeBob, “RADDER THAN RAD!” Dora, “Droga.” A loud ‘BOOM!!!’ noise went off in the distance, shaking the spaceship for a second! SpongeBob asked, “What was that?” Sam calmly replied with, “Oh, probably just a star exploding.” Dora asked, “Is that, like, common out here or something?” Sam nodded her head saying, “Ya, actually. You’d be surprised. Usually if a star is big enough, it will become what’s known as a supernova, then boom!” Another explosion is heard, as the spaceship once again shook, and red lights started flashing inside while an alarm was broadcast through the speakers! “ATTACK!!!” is heard being yelled by an alien soldier on the ship, as 6 soldiers wearing sparkly blue armor ran past SpongeBob, Dora, and Sam, holding shiny golden swords! Sam grabbed a hold of one of them’s shoulder, preventing him from moving forward, and pulled him closer to her, so she could ask, “WHAT’S THIS ALL ABOUT?!” With a wide mouth and worried eyes, the soldier dramatically said, “THE SWIPER-TRON… IS… BACK!!” Dora asked, “The Swiper-what?” Sam let go of the soldier, and started walking towards the direction of the other soldiers, pressing a button in the middle of her chest plate, triggering a high tech battle suit to form on top of her, dramatically saying, “Stay here and hold on to something heavy,” she squinted her eyes, “This won’t take long..” A trapdoor on the roof automatically opened up, as Sam then flew up and through it. The scene cuts to the 5 soldiers running onto the roof, sprinting towards a giant green alien fox as big as King Kong (aka Swiper-Tron), who is floating in front of the spaceship holding a brown bag over his shoulder. Swiper-Tron laughed, “HA! HA! HA!” One of the 5 soldiers said, “Get ready,” they all got ready to throw their swords, “set… GO!” They all flung their swords at Swiper-Tron at around the same time! But, right as the swords got close to touching Swiper-Tron, a bright green force field appeared surrounding Swiper-Tron, blocking the attack! This made the creature laugh even louder! Swiper-Tron, “SEE! NONE OF YOU SIMPLETONS COULD EVER DEFEAT ME! I’M INDESTRUCTIBLE!!!!!” Sam rose from under the trap door and landed on top of the roof, only a few feet away from Swiper-Tron. Sam said in a really serious tone, “Alright, I’m only gonna say this once… SWIPER-TRON… NO SWIPIN’!” Swiper-Tron replied, “NEVER…” Sam said, “Fine, I guess I have no choice…” Sam raised her right arm, aiming a little machine on her wrist at Swiper-Tron, “Say goodbye.” Out of the machine, shot a giant net that covered Swiper Tron’s body, preventing him from moving as he yelled, “AGH!!!” Sam told a soldier standing a few inches behind her right, “Soldier, take him to my dungeon.” The soldier put his hand on his forehead saying, “SIR, YES SIR!” Sam, “Um... Excuse me?!” He corrected himself, “I mean, uh.. YES MAM!” Sam, “That’s better.” ‘THE END!’ Characters * SpongeBob * Dora * Sam (Debut) * Alien soldiers 1, 2, 3, 4, ,5, 6 (Debut) * Swiper-Tron (Debut)